The Fruit of Truth
by StrawHatCaptainLuffy-Sama
Summary: This is a group of one-shots in a single one-shot. Luffy ate the Truth Truth fruit, giving him the ability to see through any lies. And that's how he got his friends to join his crew. Different Devil Fruit!Luffy. Be warned. And it's a one-shot. No sequels. (T for untold reasons)


Luffy stared hard at Zoro's scowling face.

"Liar liar, pants on fire!" he suddenly teased, grinning. "You don't want me to leave! In fact, you want me to help you! But your pride gets in the way, huh?" Zoro blinked, then glared even harder, his face growing heated.

"No way! I just want you to go away, kid! You're annoying!" He turned away, silently freaking out in his mind. Was this kid a mind reader or something?

"More lies. I ate the Truth Truth Fruit. I can't lie, and you can't lie without me knowing. Tell me what you really think." Zoro glared at the ground a little more, then finally relented, relaxing and turning his gaze back to the truth-obsessed boy in front of him.

"Fine. You win. Think you could pick that up for me?" Zoro glanced at the dirtied rice ball on the ground, and Luffy grined widely.

"Gladly."

* * *

"That's a lie. You don't hate pirates." Nami blinked, then stared at the boy.

"Y-yes I do! They're filthy liars!" she barked. "Let go of me!" Luffy only tightened his grip on her wrist.

"No you don't. I'm a Truth Truth man." Luffy looked deep into her eyes. "Tell me the truth."

"I- ugh, there's really no getting out of it, is there? Fine, I don't hate pirates in general... I just hate Arlong and his crew! They're a crew full of liars and racists!" Nami blurted out heatedly. "And most other pirates I've met are no different! What makes you think you're any better than anyone else?" She gave the boy a challenging stare, which he met evenly.

"I never said I was any better," he said slowly, "only that I was different. My offer still stands, if you're interested." And he released her wrist, then turned to leave. Nami stood for a second, digesting his words, then hurried to catch up with him. And the Truth Truth man gave a satisfied smile, and welcomed the navigator into the crew with open arms.

* * *

"You don't think that, do you?" Luffy leaned closer to Usopp's shocked face. "You want to come with us, right? But you don't want to leave Kaya behind."

"N-no way! I wanted to be the captain, and since I can't, I won't join!" Usopp repeated, though he was sweating slightly.

"That's a lie," Luffy stated. "You do want to join, and you'd be just the cabin boy if that was all that was left, but you don't want to leave Kaya by herself."

"Usopp, is that true?" Kaya gasped. She gave him no time to answer as she went on, "Don't let me keep you back! Go with them! I'm all better now, so you don't have to worry about me anymore!" Usopp blinked, then turned to stare at Luffy.

"How did you-"

"I'm a Truth Truth man. Get on board."

* * *

"Do you really think that?" Luffy asked. "Do you really think that old man Zeff wanted you to waste your life here?"

"Shut up!" Sanji said heatedly. "You don't understand! I have to repay the old man, no matter what he says!"

"But do you think that's what he _wants?_ " Luffy pressed. "He didn't save you for this. He saved you because he wanted you to carry on his legacy. He wants you to be a brave pirate of the sea, like him." Sanji glanced behind him, where the said former pirate was nodding in agreement.

"How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Truth man," Luffy said simply. "You coming or not?"

"No way! I refuse!"

"Then I refuse your refusal! You're coming, because I know you'll like it!"

* * *

"I don't believe you." Luffy looked Chopper straight in the eye as he said this. "You don't want to stay here."

"H-huh?"

"You really do want to come, don't you? You're just afraid that we won't accept you because you aren't human. Isn't that right?"

"U-uh, yeah..." Chopper looked at his hooves. "Everyone thinks that way! Only Doctorine doesn't care that I'm a reindeer!"

"I don't care what Doctorine thinks, or what you say. You're going to be my doctor," Luffy said decisively, then tucked the reindeer under his arm before starting to run away from the icy castle.

"Hey- no! Put me down!" Chopper screeched. "I want to go home!"

"Nope! You want to come with me!" Luffy said cheerily. "Let's go, doctor Chopper!"

* * *

"You don't want to die! That's a lie!" Luffy shouted. "Tell me you want to live!"

"I don't! I want to die in peace! Just leave me be!" Robin screamed right back. The crew, gathered behind Luffy, gave each other knowing smirks.

"No! You want to live! I know you do! I'm a Truth Truth man, so I know what you really want to say! So tell me you want to live!" Luffy called again, determination hardening his features.

"I-" Nico Robin froze, stared at the conviction in his eyes, and felt something warm blossom in her heart. "I WANT TO LIVE!" she cried. Luffy grined widely.

"Now that's more like it! Hang on, I'm coming for you, Robin!"

* * *

"Nope, you're coming with me!" Luffy shouted, twirling the Speedo on his finger, earning some disgusted looks from his crew. "You know you want to!"

"No I don't! Give me back my pride!" Franky demanded with a glare.

"Not until you agree to sail with me!" Luffy grinned mischeviously.

"You really planned this out, didn't you?" Franky huffed. "I already said, I don't want to go with you!"

"Yes you do! You're just afraid of leaving your friends behind!" Luffy grinned when he saw Franky's friends give him horrified looks.

"Is that true?"

"Don't let us hold you back, Franky-bro!"

"Go with him! We know you want to!"

Franky looked at his friends, bewildered, before bursting into tears.

"I'm not crying, damnit!" he sobbed. "I'm not going to miss any of you!"

"Just put on some clothes, pervert!"

"Welcome to the crew, shipwright!" Luffy laughed.

* * *

 _ **I didn't do Brook, since he didn't need any convincing to join the crew. Believe me, I tried, but I couldn't think of anything that would keep him behind.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Sayonara~!**_

 _ **~Captain Luffy**_


End file.
